This is my story
by EmoGurl 301
Summary: Hi, my name is Danny Fenton and this...is my story...
1. Jornal entry

**Note: I do not own Danny Phantom or anyone in this fanfic oh and anything that's underlined and in italic is what Danny/me is writing...this is just weird...now on with it!!**

It was an ordinary Saturday morning, with an unordinary family, and I Danny Fenton sit in my room staring at the the wall. I got board so I took out my jornal that my aunt Ashley gave me for christams a couple of years back, and this is what I wrote.

_Dear Jornal,_

_Hi, you may not know me so I'll introduce myself, hi...again, I'm Danny Fenton I'm also 21 years old, and I'm board so I wanna write to you something that just recently happen with me and my best friend Sam. Sam? Oh she's a real beautiful girl I've had a HUGE crush on her for I don't know how long. Well I ended up telling her and she said that..well...she loves me too. I was so relived that she said that. Anyway, were hooked up and my friend Tucker he graduated early and is now in collage, but he comes to visit every now and then. The thing that happen with me and Sam...I'm going to tell ya...but it's a long, way to go..._

Flash back 1 year ago...

I worked at the Nasty Burger that day on September, 23rd, 2008, and I was doing counter about to take a break. Then my friends Sam and Tucker enter the restaurant, but it was busy that day at the fast food place and I had no time to stop until 5 minutes were over then it was my break.

"Danny!!"

"Dude!!"Both of my friends yell towards me, I heard them but then I sent them the signal 1minute. It looked like it was an emergency. After I took that order I told Tom the guy that was doing counter for me while I was taking my break. I went over to my scared looking friends, to talk to them, to see what was wrong.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I asked them wondering in my mind what could possibly be wrong with them; I was beginning to get worried.

"Danny I need to talk to you and Tucker in private, I haven't even told Tucker what happened to me yet." the young Goth looked upset as well. We all went to the back of the building and then our heads turned to Sam.

"Ok, Sam were all alone now what..."I was still wondering what it was, I'm anxious to know.

"Yeah Sam?" Tuck questioned.

"Well...I-I...w-ell...yo-you see...I'm...I'm..."she stood there stammering, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Sam??"I asked concerned.

"I'M PREGNANT!!" she finally blurted out feeling like an idiot.

"What-ti-do, what-ti-do...WHAT?!" I said in a scared way, I was scared...she's pregnant...who the father...

**UH-OH!!SAMSPREGNANT!!IMSOEXITED!!WHO IS THE FATHER?!WELL, we'll just have to find that out now won't we...next chapter maybe...MWHAHAHAHAHA...uh...REVIEW!!!**


	2. But, who?

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom and who is the father we'll have to find that out...(whispers to friend)_Now can I have da cookie??_uhhhhh...MOVING ON!!

_...Yeah...pretty weird huh? Well I'll tell ya what happened next...it's defiantly not normal..._

I was standing there confused, wondering who's the father...

"Sam??"she stood there in tears trying not to show it.

"Sam, who's the father?"Tucker finally asked

"I don't know...ok...I just don't know..."she said still crying but it was very visible this time you could tell she's not faking. I was scared, if she was raped and just not telling me man will I get angry with the guy that did it... I'd kill him. Even if it did mean going to jail. I pulled her into my chest and said this

"Shhhh...it's going to be alright...it's going to be ok..."

"I know with you around it always is-"cutting off right there realizing she was flirting with him. I stood there confused thinking to myself is she flirting with me??

"And Tuck, and Tuck too..."she stayed quiet after that. I did my little smile and then pulled her back into my chest. Next thing I knew my phone stared to ring my theme song. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"I said into the speaker on the phone.

"Hi Danny mom wants you home right now."My sister Jazz was calling me.

"Alright be there soon."I told her and then hung up the phone.

"Danny, wh-who was tha-at?"she said choking on her tears.

"That was my sister she said that my mom wants me home."I told her, she now seemed more sad than she was just a few minutes ago.

"Oh..."she said so low that you could barley even hear her.

"I'm sorry Sam, but if you need to talk...you know where to find me." I told her and she looked as if she felt a little bit better. She shook her head and then gave me a big hug.

" Bye Danny..."

"Bye Sam..."

_Alright next day so I don't bore you(after school)_

"Sam I'm going to take you to the hospital and get you to take a paternity test to see how the father is, if that's ok...is it?"I ask and said to her.

"Yeah that's fine come on, let's go."

_At the hospital after Sam came back out of the doctor's office(after the paternity test)_

"So, Sam...did you find out?"I asked her.

"Yeah..."she looked a cross between happy, and upset.

"It's you..."

OMG!!Danny.../me is the father I can't believe it, your welcome..._NOW GIVE ME DA COOKIE!!_Uh...review!!


	3. Note

**Note: I'm sorry to all of you who are disappointed with me, because I'm not posting but I'm having trouble right now with my other fanfics, like I said, I'll post as much as I can. Ya know with school and not having a computer at home, I HAVE TO DO THIS AT SCHOOL...GRRRRR!!**


	4. Worry and Pain

**I do not own Danny phantom now on with the fanfic.**

"_So, Sam...Did you find out?" I asked her._

"_Yeah..."she looked a cross between happy, and upset._

"_It's you..."_

This is what happened last time what's going to happen this time.

_Yeah, I just found out I'm going to be a father, wasn't ready at that time to be, but I now have a 3 yr old child, I don't want to say the sex or the name just yet, I'll tell you when I get to that part but right now I'm going to tell you what happened after Sam told me she was pregnant with my kid._

"What?" I asked confused

"You're the father." She repeated

I never thought I was going to be a father at the age of 18; I was about ready to have a heart attack. I almost fell to the hard marble floor trying to get over the fact that Sam was pregnant, and not only pregnant with any ordinary kid, but my child. Sam caught my fall but maybe if I have another un-expecting kid with her I won't be so lucky. I got up and was about to throw up but then I stopped myself. I looked at Sam than the doctor.

"Are you sure?" I asked him

"According to the tests yes, we may have to check by taking a sample from you, do you wish to do that?" The doctor asked me.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure that it's mine."

_I think that you know what he had to do to get a sample from me; they had to get a sample of my… stuff. To see if the baby was mine because I didn't believe that Sam was pregnant with my baby, it couldn't have been. Well, that's what I thought anyway._

After the sample was taken (I'm sure you don't want to hear the details)

"We have to wait for a while but I'll call you when the tests get done." Doc. Roberts said

"Alright" I left as I was walking with Sam at my side; she was looking down at the ground kicking some tiny rocks on the ground with an angry look in her face.

"Sam it's going to be ok-"Sam cut me off before I could say anymore.

"NO DANNY!! IT ISN'T BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHY?!?!" She screamed into the air, a couple people looked at us as they passed by.

"Why?" I asked hoping not to get yelled at again.

"BECAUSE OK I'M PREGNANT AND I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HAVE A BABY YET!! NOT ONLY THAT, IT'S YOUR'S!! MY BEST FRIENDS!! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THE SEX!! AND YET I'M PREGNANT!!" I got my hopes up; I didn't think she'd be this angry. I thought she would have been happy considering, that she's old enough, and that she has a life inside of her, maybe even because it's mine.

"Ok, its ok Sam, were going to figure something out. Don't worry, I'll think of something." I said trying to comfort her; some people were still staring at us as they passed.

"And about our parents? What are we going to tell mine huh? That I'm just getting fat!?! I don't think they'll buy that, and if I tell my parents, you have to tell yours." Sam explained

"Yeah, we'll just have to face our fear. We'll go to my place first and tell my parents because after yours figure out your pregnant, with my kid they'll never let you and I be friends anymore and they'll also get a restraining order put on me. I know it." I said staring at the ground, I still wanted to be friends with Sam; plus I wasn't going to be taken away from my child.

_So anyway, we went to my house and I had got everyone in the living room for a family announcement, but I can tell you this much, my family wasn't impressed._

"Ok, now that I have all of your attention, I have an announcement to make." I said with Sam at my side and in front of him were the faces of 3 confused adults. Well, two adults and one who thinks she's an adult.

"What is it Danny?" My mom asked.

"Yeah son what's the problem? If it's girl problem we can figure it out." My dad said to me with my face going bright red and nervously rubbing the back of my neck, looking away from Sam.

"No, that's not it at all. It's um… well…"my face faded from the pinkish color as I tried to explain to them the situation. I tripped over my own words and was unable to speak.

"You see Sam's… pregnant." I mumbled, no one could understand what I said, but Sam knew.

"What was that honey?" my mom asked me.

"I said…."I took a deep breath" Sam's pregnant." I finally got it out of my mouth closing my eyes to make sure I couldn't see the faces of my family, but I looked anyway. Everyone had turned their heads to her. She was looking at the floor with 3 pairs of eyes staring at her.

_I just told my parents as you just read…. We were all speechless, none of us had anything to say, but then at that moment the silence was broken by my sister._

"What?" She asked, I was going to say it again but Sam ended up repeating it.

"He said I'm pregnant, not only that but…both of us and the doctor think" Sam took a deep breath "it... may be Danny's." Then they all turned their heads to me, even Sam. I was speechless; I just stared at the floor, but I couldn't look down forever so I raised my head to the unreadable faces of my family. It was confusing to read their faces, my mom's looked like disappointment and anger, as my father's looked alarmed and disbelieving. My sister looked like she was confused and filled with worry. I couldn't say anything at all, I was drained.

"Well, I think I used protection…. I can't remember….." I said looking into the eyes of my disappointed mother trying to making a point.

"Well… you think you did….but do you absolutely remember if Sam did?" My mom asked me, I said nothing and shrugged my shoulders, my mom sat there for a minute and then spoke." Oh my god." She said almost falling off the couch, but I have quick reflexes and caught her fall.

"DANNY!!!" Jazz yelled" YOU KNOW MOM CAN'T HAVE TO MUCH PRESSURE PUT ON HER!!!" Jazz said comforting her." And…I mean….you guys are just friends."

"Yeah I know but Danny and I screwed up one night, can't people mess up?" Sam asked, and everyone was silent.

"Well, I guess so, but still I seriously didn't think that you guys would have done something like-" Jazz was quiet for a second than spoke "Are you guys going out and not telling me?"

"No! I'm just friends with her and I love this kid...." I told her" And if you guys can accept that, than I don't think I should be around you for a while." I quietly told my family. They were all shocked even Sam... After saying that I stormed out of the house leaving Sam behind. I went into an ally and changed into Danny Phantom than quietly lifting my feet of the ground and flying into the air then reveled myself to the town. Everyone saw me and waved, I waved back, but not happy. I quickly went to a quiet place that no one knew of… except for me and Sam, no one else knew of it. It was the place that Sam and I always used to go to, to get away from everything…parents, school, friends. Whatever that matter, this is where we went. But someone was already there, someone I knew.

"Who's there?" I demanded to know.

"It's just me Danny." I was so relived to see my sister coming out of the shadows, but not happy.

"How did you find me?" I asked her.

"I followed you, with the ghost detector." She responded showing me the object she held in her delicate hands.

"Yeah, I kind of figured, what do you want?" I repeated.

"I just want to know what's up with you and Sam. I mean, you guys are friends yet you had sexual intercourse and not only that Danny, you and Sam are going to be parents in less than one year. What are you thinking?" She was silent for the next few seconds than I spoke.

"Well, I know that Sam and I are just friends, and by the way, you can just call it sex. Anyway, as you mom, dad, Tuck and about half in the entire school know I want to be more but I'm afraid that if she doesn't like me back it might ruin our friendship and…if I can't have her as a girlfriend I at least still want to be her friend." I felt some tears coming out of my eyes, I tried to fight them, but they fell from my glowing green eyes. Jazz saw me trying to get rid of them and embraced me in a warm, comforting hug.

"It's ok Danny, cry if you have too just don't ball your eyes out." She whispered into my ear letting out a little giggle. I felt more and more tears falling from my eyes, I couldn't hold them any longer, and I in fact balled my eyes out. I was just thinking of Sam and nothing else. I want her so bad....

**Well there's the next chapter, sorry it took so long for all of you ADORING fans, LOVE YOU ALL!!! Here's a big lollipop. Review please!!**


	5. Sam's

**Sorry for not updating in a while on with the fic.**

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom

_The next morning was a blur; I woke to the sound of my mom getting me up._

"Danny?" She said my name as I rolled over to ignore her calling." Danny time to get up for school." (Yes I forgot to mention that they are still in high school, grade 12 last yr. Danny is 18 and Sam is 17, and Tucker is 18 1/2, yes he's older than Danny. It's the beginning of the school year.)

"Go away mom…I'm tired…" I mumbled, but at the same time my mom could hear me because she said

"If you don't get up I'm going to get the bucket." My eyes opened.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said getting up and sitting on the side of my bed. My mom looked at me and messed with my hair then left the room. I got up and didn't really feel like taking a shower so I just left it today, I got dressed and went downstairs and got to the kitchen then sat down in my chair with my food already out in front of me.

"Hmmmm, HM!!" I started licking my lips and grabbed my fork and shoved the pancakes down my throat, along with a hash brown (with syrup), egg, and bacon sandwich. (My favourite little combination of a breakfast that I made up myself, it's pretty good) After I finished I put my plate on the counter and gave my mom a great big syrupy kiss on the cheek.

"Danny." She giggled.

"Love you mom." I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Love you too." She shot back at me with a smile on her face. I brushed my teeth got my book bag and left with a loud goodbye as I left. I walked all the way to Sam's house afraid if she told her parents yet, wondering if they would shut me out. I didn't want that…

_I love her….._

I got up to her door and felt my heart pound through my chest as I raised my fist to knock.

*knock*knock*knock*

I didn't hear anything coming, I assumed that Sam wasn't coming to school today then the door opened, it was Sam's grandmother. She's in a scooter so that's probably why I didn't hear anything.

"Come on in Daniel." She greeted me, Sam tells her grandmother everything so I wasn't sure if her grandma was just being nice to me because she's just so cool and Sam would say it… or if it was because she didn't know yet, I was unsure. Sam's grandma always liked me for some reason.

"Is Sam ready yet?" I questioned her.

"Well, why don't you go up and see for yourself?" It seemed like Sam hadn't told them yet, anyway I went upstairs and walked to Sam's room, this time I wasn't nervous, I knocked 3 times just as I did last time. I saw Sam open the door and come out grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her.

"Come on I'm here let's go." She sounded pissed, _maybe it's the hormones _I thought. I just did as she told me to and went with her. She just grabbed her book bag and left with out a word except to her grandma.

"Goodbye grandma" Sam gave her a kiss and darted off, still holding my hand. We finally left the house and were walking… with her still not letting go of me.

"Sam." I said

"Yes?" She responded

"Your holding my hand… you know that right?" I said looking at her fingers twisted with mine.

"Oh, sorry…'' _I guess she didn't notice. _When we reached a corner, I pulled out my cell phone and speed dialed Tuck's number.

_Rinnnnnggg….Riin*_

"Hello?" I heard my best friend's voice.

"Hey man, uh, just callin' to let ya know that we are on our way to pick you up."

"We?" He asked

"Me and Sam" We crossed the street with her looking at me.

"Oh… well don't bother, I'm not feeling well this morning, I might be at school later though." He told me.

"Oh, well ok then...I'll go by your place later to see how your doin'."

"Don't bother."

"Well, I don't care if your sick or not I got to tell you something'." Sam stopped on the sidewalk and looked at me with a shocking look on her face.

"He has a right to know." She didn't think it was a good idea.

'Well, I'll talk to you later alright dude?"

"Alright Danny I'll talk to you later, bye." I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, all I heard was click. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket, I walked the rest of the way to school with Sam… silent…

**I think this chapter was a little short, but oh well!! It's an update, review please.**


	6. School troubles

**Ok I'm back what did I miss? A lot I know but still… anyway on with the fic.**

_We reached our destination at school, finally. I thought we were never gonna make it, but we did. When we got inside everyone was staring us… or Sam rather. We didn't know why… we just kept on walking as everyone that we passed stared at us. They stopped what their doing and looked at us, people were whispering and turning away as if they weren't looking at all… it was weird…_

"Danny… why are they looking at us?" She asked me.

"I don't know, just ignore it." When we got to my locker people were still looking at Sam and me, I told them to stop. They stopped but I could tell that they were still talking about us. One person was "the brave one", and walked up to me and Sam. She had orange hair, kinda like Jazz's, blue circle framed glasses, braces on her very crooked teeth, wearing a white short sleeved top with long blue baggy pants and dress-up shoes.

"Hey, I have a question," She paused as I looked at her with a crooked face."Is it true that Sam is pregnant?" I was shocked; I turned to Sam who looked like she was going to throw up. She looked at me with her eyes showing that she was going to explode on that girls' question.

"What?" I asked her trying not to get all dramatic.

"Is Sam pregnant?" She asked again.

"Where are you getting this information from?" I tried to hide it but I got all nervous and shaky I didn't know what to do. Sam was looking at me… I could see her from the corner of my eye.

"Everyone's saying it, but they said that Dash Baxter started it, he said that he heard it from Sam's own mouth behind the Nasty Burger the day before yesterday." I turned my head to Sam.

"Would you excuse us for a moment please?" I grabbed Sam's arm and turned myself still looking at the girl. As soon as my body was turned half way I turned my head to Sam.

"How do you think he figured it out?" I whispered to her.

"I don't know but I did say it kinda loud now that I think about it. Maybe he was going out of the restaurant and he heard me say it." I looked at her eyes; she had her eyes glued to the floor with her arms crossed with each other.

"I'm going to talk to him to see how he found out ok? Is that ok with you?" I saw her jerk her head up right away.

"Danny I don't think that's a good idea, you'll probably get into a fight and I don't want to be the cause of it and then you'll get hurt and it'll be my fault." Sam was flipping out, I had no way of calming her down, and then before I knew it I heard someone call my name.

"FENTON!!" I was alarmed; I turned my head to see the football star heading my way.

"Dash I have a bone to pick with you!" I said storming at him.

"Why are you telling everyone Sam's pregnant?!?" I questioned **very **loud at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about, **because you do don't you!!" **I started to raise my voice at him and heads started to turn.

"Oh, that… well, I heard it from Sam, by her own self and I know what I heard and I heard it perfectly and clearly, I know that much. And I think you know what I'm talking' about." He was right but I didn't want everyone to know that Sam was pregnant, **especially** with my kid.

"I think we should take this outside, startin rumours about my best friend I won't tolerate it, you and me **outside right-**"Sam cut me off.

"NO!!" She jumped right between me and that asshole."It's true." Sam confessed in front of about 30-40 people waiting and wanting to see the fight between me and Dash. I guess that everyone now had their minds set on the infromation that Sam just gave everyone. They all had different expressions of being shocked, some people had their mouths hanging open, others had their eyes wide and staring… again. I turned from Dash to Sam, she was already looking at me, I was confused… why would she tell.

"Sam… why?" I even had a shocked face; I had a "what are you thinking" expression.

"I don't want you to get hurt…" I saw her eyes watering up.

"Oh so you think Fenton's gonna lose too?" Dash asked her, I took at step towards him with a fist by my side, my eyes started to glow green… I could feel the anger run through my body, Sam grabbed my arm trying to stop me.

"Guys enough, yes it's true that I'm pregnant, I have been for about a month and a half now… I should start showing soon, well… in like 2 months or something like that." Sam let go of me and grabbed her stomach looking all around at the people who were there.

"LORD OF THE FLIES!! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!" Mr. Lancer was cutting though people as he was trying to get a glimpse of the 3 people in the middle. "Mr. Baxter, Mr. Fenton, and Mrs. Manson… what is going on?" He stared at us as all of us tried to speak but couldn't say anything, Paullina explained.

"Well, Samantha is "pregnant", Danny tried to start a fight with Dash and then Sam cut in because she didn't want her **boyfriend **to get hurt." Paullina looked like she had an evil plan for Sam and I.

"I'm not, her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." We both stared at her with our eyes, I turned my head to Sam and saw that she was about to pounce on her like a cheetah attacking its prey.

"Is that true?" Mr. Lancer asked Sam.

"Yes." She looked at him ready to cry, I could see it deep in her eyes, and as we all know Samantha Manson, never cries.

"Well… do your parents know? And who is the father? Does he go to this school?"

"Well… no my parents don't know yet and… yes the father does go to this school." Everyone did a wooing sound; Sam dug her head deep into her shoulder's trying to hide her face.

"Who is he?" Mr. Lancer asked again.

"I don't wanna say…" Sam still had her head dug in her shoulder's looking at the floor now.

"Mrs. Manson would you feel better if you and I talked in my office?"

"No… I'd rather not talk at all." Sam turned towards me and looked at me, Sam and I turned to go to our lockers to get our stuff, and then I heard Paullina start again.

"It's Danny isn't it?" Sam and I both stopped and turned to her, I looked at Sam wanting to jump on her. Sam leaped for her like a cheetah, but I grabbed her stomach, careful of the baby. Paullina took a step back behind Dash.

"Are you crazy Manson?" Paullina asked hiding behind the football star.

"THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE YOU NEVER PISS OF PAULINA!! ONE IS ANYONE WITH A SHARP OBJECT, AND THE SECOND ONE IS A PREGNANT WOMAN!!" Sam said still trying to get out of my arms.

"Calm down Samantha, please?" Mr. Lancer beckoned her; she took a deep breath and calmed down, my grip on her stomach loosened. Sam stared at the floor holding my left hand with her left standing in front of me.

"Sam?" I questioned her. She released my hand and walked away in tears leaving my behind… I can't imagine what this pregnancy's doing to her.

**This chapter took me a while I'm so sorry for not updating for a while I'm sorry, review please.**


End file.
